


The King, The Legend

by wake_me_when_it_updates



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy on the Original Characters, Inspired by Music, May contain spoilers, Mild Language, Mystery, Other, Post-Forsaken, The season of the drifter, There are some easter eggs, all romantic and/or sexual relationships are not in focus, futuristic court trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wake_me_when_it_updates/pseuds/wake_me_when_it_updates
Summary: Washington is the Chosen Guardian who has sacrificed so much in the name of peace and justice - In the name of humanity and of The Traveler. But now who he once saw as allies are turning against him. With being accused alongside The Drifter as killers of Cayde-6, the beloved Hunter Vanguard, Washington struggles with his internal guilt, frustration and dispair while others gather to rally behind him in support of stopping such injustice.Follow Washington and the Guardians who will not stand by and watch this sentencing with a silent tongue. But unbeknownst to them, more secrets and dark stories lie beneath what they dig for. Could Washington's support really be grounded on sand? Will all Guardians come out unscathed? What stays dormant where light does not reach, and is it now the time for it to emerge?





	The King, The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa before you read:  
> 1) This follows with the idea presented with the season of The Drifter. Keyword being "idea" - It won't line up exactly and its problems and resolutions aren't the same.  
> 2) I only take credit for the creation of the diverged plot and the three characters, Washington, Inés-42, and Caesar. Other characters are either from in-game or from people I've reached out to to use their original characters (big thanks to them!!!!)  
> 3) Each chapter has a song that inspired it. Pop me a message if you'd like it! Maybe you'll find some hints?
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy, The King, The Legend!! Happy Reading!

_“He struck down gods and he killed an army  
Stood up on top of a hill of bodies  
It was never enough, he just needed saving from himself”_

* * *

They know him by all the names that aren’t really his own. They know him by what he’s done and what he’s praised to be. His reputation proceeds him, a killer of Hive Gods and Taken Kings. He’s saved the world more than once before, single handedly too. Sure he had help, but he was the one pulling the actual weight. No one else was helping him fight, they just told him where to go. They kept him updated with movements, but he alone actually did anything. When the people were weakened, he stood up to help.  
There was so much blood on his hands. Things he regretted, things he didn’t. He had a body count racked up, but did he himself even know the number? If he didn’t, who did? Why was this fame, this glory, not fulfilling? Shouldn’t he feel satisfied with his achievement? Why did he feel...so alone?

“Washington, you have a message from Commander Zavala” The beep from his ghost shook him from his thoughts.  
“Read it to me, would you?”  
“‘Please come to the Vanguard Meeting room ASAP. Urgent discussion’ What could it be about?”  
“Hell if I know.” Washington sighed and stood up from where he sat in his apartment in The Last City. He’d have to start his quick flight to the wall where he’d be meeting with the Vanguard. Something was up though. This was an unplanned meeting or else Commander Zavala would have told Wash to stay up on the City’s tower this morning to save him the trip. Wash double and triple checked his gear. If all went well and fast, he’d make a trip to Nessus for some extra glimmer and materials.  
“Let’s get going, Bean Sprout. We’ll make it quick.”

* * *

_“Put up both hands, made the lightning come down  
Rep got so big that it blocked the sun out  
It was never enough, he just needed saving from himself”_

* * *

“Washington, you’re here.” Commander Zavala lifted his head upon Washington’s entrance. Washington nodded in acknowledgement. He had a considerably hard time pushing through crowds. It seemed everyone else knew what he was doing here, yet Washington was still in the dark. He had heard so many whispers, but nothing that prepared him for what he'd be told.  
“The King Killer and God Slayer has finally graced our presence, huh?” The cocky and snide voice came from the back of the room.  
“Oh, so the rats finally ate you out of your dilapidated shack?” Washington quipped back. The Drifter always made him uneasy, they were mutual frenemies one would say. Washington hadn’t even taken on the task of building a gun with him when he offered just yet. Washington work with The Drifter? No way.  
“Settle down you two.” Zavala quited the room. “Now, this meeting is to address something that has been brought to our attention regarding the state and safety of The Tower and The Last City.”  
“Zavala,” Washington sighed, “You know I hate politics.”  
“Yes, but this involves you too.” The room grew tense. How would the guardian known to be the Savior of The Last City be involved in its questioned safety? “There is suspected evidence that two light bearing guardians were involved with the death of Cayde-6.” A gasp from the room. “Under further look of the evidence, signs point to The Drifter,” Wash rolled his eyes in his mind while keeping his stoic face, he expected nothing less from that sewer rat, “and,” Zavala hesitated, Ikora furrowed her eyebrows, her fists clenching in frustration, “Washington.”  
Washington donned a look of shock. Him? Assisting in the death of Cayde-6? Did these people know who he was? Cayde was one of his first and best friends, they had done a lot of missions, patrols and adventures together. Washington was broken by his death, but he’s come back from it. He learned his mistake and is better off for it. Where was the wild accusation coming from?  
“No offence to the Vanguard and any who investigated this, but this is an insult to me and Cayde. He was one of my best friends, his death had affected me just as much as anyone else. I will admit that after his death, I got carried away by a need for vengeance, and had acted on such emotions but I would _NEVER-_ ” Washington was cut off in his remarks as he thrusted his fist into the table.  
“You are still accused, Washington.” A cold but calm voice firmly halted Washington. “We do have a significant number of evidence pieces that put both you and Drifter under severe scrutiny.” A warlock from Praxic Order. Washington could hear a smirk in her voice. He grinded his teeth in anger. He had to calm down, get his emotions under wraps. But a little voice in his head said it was karma for going on his rampage after Cayde’s death. _‘It’s your fault, this is what you get. You deserve to be cast out. Get out. Get out. Get out. GET OUT.’_  
“Washington?” Ikora’s soft and concerned voice shut out Washington’s own thoughts. His fingers reached the bridge of his nose and pinched as he squinted, as if he just had a sudden headache, though that wouldn’t be a bad guess as to what really happened.  
“Yes, I'm fine” Washington exhaled, he already felt tired. The warlock spoke up again.  
“Anyway, since both Drifter and Washington are under examination-”  
“OBJECTION!” The meeting room door crashed down, a large burly titan and a small warlock burst into the room. “YOU CANNOT ACCUSE THIS MAN OF SUCH TREASON. HE WOULDN’T HURT A FLY!” The booming voice of Caesar rang out in the room, bouncing from every surface. His fiery red hair contrasted by his bluish hue of his skin made his presence even clearer. The delicate-framed warlock next to him, Inés-42 (who had suspectedly forgotten how to speak from many reboots before), stood with her hands on her hips nodding empathetically along to Caesar’s words. Zavala sighed, his palm connecting with his face. They were in Washington’s fireteam, and they were quite their own characters.  
“Caesar, Washington has slain millions of enemies” Ikora reminded.  
“BUT NOT A FLY, LADY IKORA!” Caesar replied. A few in the room let out a laugh, but others stood unaffected, trying to hold a look of professionalism.  
“Caesar, this is an important meeting, please act with dignity” Zavala scolded. He knew Caesar as one of his brightest and best titans, but he had such an explosive personality, it was hard to contain.  
“But Commander Zavala, you cannot _possibly_ believe--”  
“That is ENOUGH, Caesar!” The hum of data pads was the only echoing sound. Not even the ghosts moved an inch, everything was stilled. Caesar’s face wrinkled. This was so frustrating for him. Not even Zavala was listening to him. Inés grasped his arm. She’s never said a word, but Caesar could feel every letter she wanted to say. Their closest friend was being wrongly accused and they knew it, but it would seem everyone else did not. Inés gripped a bit harder on Caesar and tugged him towards the gaping doorway.  
“We’ll prove it. We’ll prove that Wash is innocent!” Caesar declared as he was forcefully dragged from the room.  
“You don’t have access to the evidence against him, how could you refute it?” the Praxic warlock asked slyly.  
“We don’t need it!” Caesar had planted his feet giving way that he was allowing himself to leave until this point, “Wash is known by so many guardians, it’ll be all their word against yours!” Caesar desperately grasped for ground in his arguments. Inés wore a defeated expression at Caesar's exasperation. Washington stood in disbelief at the stubborn loyalty of his fireteam. How’d they even know about this meeting? What were those two knuckleheads getting themselves into?  
“Caesar,” Washington's voice firmly broke the conversation, “as your fireteam leader, do not involve yourself with this. _I_ am the one being accused and it is not your job to vouch for me. I’ve always told you to stay out of politics, no one dragged you two into this, so don’t do it yourselves.”  
“That’s very noble of you, Washington. I hope that nobility stands with you.” The Praxic Order warlock commented. Washington grimaced. This warlock had him really stumped, what “evidence” did she have that made her so confident? She was acting as if he’s already been convicted and tried. Just _what_ did she know?  
“So,” Zavala continued the original conversation as Caesar and Inés left the room “as you both are suspects, you will be held under supervision from authority until this matter is over, and your Ghosts will be withheld from you. Any questions?”  
“I haven’t heard Drifter say anything, that’s pretty new” Washington mumbled under his breath - The Drifter heard him.  
“Well, what’s there to say?” He spoke with confidence, “You and your friends seemed to take care of that for me.”  
“Guardians, please be civil; and with that, this meeting is adjourned.”

* * *

The Tower was abuzz with news.  
“I wonder if it's really true, Fenchurch says it isn't, but I can't help but speculate. Since it's the Praxic Order, I expected The Drifter, but Washington is another story.” Tess Eververse mumbled under her breath as she thought of the news. At this point every guardian and civilian alike knew about the claims of evidence against the Defender of the Last City, Washington, as part of a plot to kill Cayde. And not only did everyone know, but they all talked about it.

“I always thought Washington was shady, never liked him.”  
“Oh come on, that's only because he kicked your ass in the Crucible last week.”

“So lemme get this straight, they think that big famous guy killed Cayde? Who was Cayde again?”

“Ugh, politics. Cayde's dead, let's move on. I don't want this to turn into a murder mystery.”  
“But this makes things more interesting!”

“Why can't The Vanguard leave The Drifter alone?!”  
“He basically lives in the sewer, any sane mind is suspicious of him.”

“Mercy, had you heard about Washington?”  
“No, what happened? I haven't visited The Tower in a few weeks, Mithrax was keeping me in the ketch.”  
“That sounds more saucy then what's happening now!”

“I feel bad for Caesar and Inés, this must be rough for them.”

“I always knew the Vanguard was a load of crap. Now they're pointing fingers at anything. They just want someone to blame.”  
“Exactly, why can't they just blame the barons like everyone else?”

“Did Washington really do that?”

“Ah, I picked the wrong day to come back from patrols.”

“What would Cayde think?”

“Where's Washington now?”

“Is Gambit still running?”

“What if we get attacked while Washington is locked up?”

“Who started this?”

“What's going on?”

* * *

Flint had been running loads of patrols along the very edges of planets for the Vanguard. It had been a few good long weeks out here in the wild, away from everything. It was her paradise, almost. The ramen shop didn’t deliver out this far.  
She was on Nessus quelling Vex operations on her lonesome. The solar ability coursing through her as she fought was exhilarating. Bullet after bullet hit their marks and vex after vex fell to her might. The day was saved, for now. A message came through:  
**[Hey Kitty Cat, you're gonna wanna make a run to The Tower asap.]** Flint rolled her eyes in irritation at the nickname given to her from a slipped joke awhile ago. But it got her thinking, what was so important? With every ounce of control she sent back a query **[Why am I needed there?]** A minute later she had her answer. One word:  
**[Washington.]**  
This surprised her. Washington was a guy who very much could handle himself. Sure, he would need help every now and then, but largely he was always able to do things himself. And at The Tower? If he needed help, Flint knew it would probably deal with a mission or lost sector - something _not_ in The Tower. This gave away that the hunter that messaged her was purposely being vague - like there was a secret he promised not to spill just yet. Well whatever the secret was, someone would be telling Flint, voluntary or otherwise.

* * *

Aurora was having her afternoon tea with Devrim when the message came in. It had been a good day so far, she had stopped a few glimmer and ether extractions with some stray kinderguardians who had been sent to the EDZ to train. Although, when Devrim noticed, he joked to her that her hot-head personality might rub off on them and create more guardians with reckless abandon running in their veins. She had a good laugh at that saying, “And why’s that such a bad thing?”  
Now the sun was high in the sky rivaling The Traveler for room, yet losing even still with it’s bright light. The dainty chinaware teacups were beautifully decorated and Aurora admired the way the light that shone through the wood board cracks glittered and glitzed off the sparkling cup’s surface. The tea was a classic black tea, but Devrim has smuggled some sugar from the last resource drop to make it sweeter.  
Devrim was at his lookout while Aurora sipped when a beep came from Dev’s comms, signaling a message came through. He paused his observation and read the message. His face crumpled in confusion. Aurora gently set down her cup.  
“Devrim? What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“Aurora,” Devrim began, “I think you should head back to The Tower.”  
“Why?”  
“I...I don’t think I should be the one to tell you.”  
“Wha--” Aurora began to try to ask further but Devrim cut her off.  
“Just go to The Tower, it’s about Washington.” Within the next few minutes, she was already transmatted to her ship.

* * *

Sinora heard all about it through hushed conversations, low whispers and snide comments. She was having some lunch at the spicy ramen shop she'd always visit with Cayde, gossip always felt so loud in the bazaar. The ramen shop was busier, the talk of Cayde must have brought on some more sentimental memories. Sinora was lucky she grabbed a counter seat, but she sat where all the chatter was, and it was beginning to really bug her.  
Sinora got all sides and opinions on Washington's and The Drifter's supposed arrests. Her fists clenched around the chopsticks, she felt like throwing punches at the people bashing on them. She knew Washington, he wouldn't have killed Cayde, he wouldn't have helped. The thought of anything like this would have never even crossed his mind. Sinora also trusted The Drifter. Sure, she can understand why someone would be suspicious of the rat man, but she knew this wasn't his style, he was just as innocent as Washington. He had to be. They both had to be. These accusations weren't fair. Yet the mumbles, glares, eyerolls and huffed sighs with arms crossed all begged to differ.  
With the last of her ramen downed, Sinora paid and left the shop. She had to go have a talk with some people, get her facts straight, and try to fix a mess someone made.

* * *

Star-8 was laundering around The Tower to visit Drifter to turn in some reports from his latest Gambit match that morning when he discovered, to his surprise, he wasn’t there. It wasn’t uncommon, but this time, Star had a funny feeling he couldn’t place.  
_Where could he be? I want my Glimmer._ Star thought to himself. With a sigh of defeat, Star acknowledged that just waiting around wouldn’t help and left the dingy back room to visit Hawthorne instead. When he began to approach her, he noticed she was tense.  
“Hey, Hawthorne, what’s with that look on your face?”  
“Caesar just stopped by. That damn buffoon’s friend, Washington, was just called in to meet with the Vanguard. Something about killing Cayde. Oh, and The Drifter was told to come too.” Hawthorne grabbed the railing and gripped tight.  
“Washington? That bastard. The Drifter too. The stupid Vanguard and their whole righteous ass morals.” Star cursed under his breath. Why did they think Washington and Drifter had anything to do with Cayde’s death? Star looked at Hawthorne, she looked stressed. Probably because her big buff and fluffy boyfriend Caesar was stressed. Star didn’t like Caesar that much, he always viewed everything as good or bad. Part of him thought this whole situation might shape him up to see otherwise. But if Caesar was putting Hawthorne on thin ice with him, Star wanted to get this whole thing resolved. Plus, the idea of Washington being accused baffled him still. He thought back to a few months ago when he first met Washington. That night had been filled with tales and ramen. Star would like to say he really knew Washington. At least enough to say he couldn’t have aided in Cayde’s death. But the possibility still cut him deep. He felt hurt at that accusation. “They’ll get it sorted out, Hawth. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be sure to help ‘em out.” Star joked. But inside, he had already committed to finding the truth himself. Hawthorne must’ve sensed that inner promise, because her face lightened to a smirk as she responded.  
“You Guardians always make trouble.”  
“Comes with the job.”

* * *

Eden was helping a group of recently hurt civilians that had just made it back to The Last City after fleeing it when the Cabal attacked. They were malnourished and beaten. It hurt her heart to see the suffering they were put through, but she helped with what she could. Supplying supplements, food, tending to injuries, cleaning and bandaging wounds, it was a lot of work, but the light returning to the eyes of these civilians as they realized they were truly safe now warmed her soul. She was deftly wrapping the arm of one to cover the deep cut they suffered when the patient, his name was Mark, asked a Guardian - that had just showed up to help - a question Eden forgot would be asked.  
“So, what’s been happening here?” Mark's raspy voice filled with an emotion of curiosity and a want to fit back in to The Last City as quickly as possible. Eden was about to say how everything has been going well when the Guardian behind her let out a deeply depressed sigh.  
“Not well at all since this morning. You know the Chosen One? Hero of the Last City? His name’s Washington. He’s killed a couple gods and kings here and there and also destroyed The Almighty. You know him?” The Guardian began, a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
“Well, yeah” Mark replied, “Obviously I know about him, he’s saved my life.”  
“Well guess what stops him? Not some Hive God, or Taken King, or Vex Mind, but, the Traveler be damned, Praxic Order. Some high-horsed Guardians thinkin’ Washington killed Cayde! I couldn’t believe it at first, but The Vanguard really did drag him in with The Drifter and now his Ghost is withheld and everything. It pisses me off. I own a shit ton of revives to that guy, killing Cayde-6 is literally not even possible for him.” The Guardian continued to fume and Eden stood there stunned. Washington was accused of killing Cayde? The Vanguard took his Ghost? Her jaw tightened, in frustration at such a wildly unfounded claim from the Praxic Order.  
Eden took in a deep breath. She knew the kindness of Washington first hand. As she finished attending to Mark, she thought back to that first day they met. He had been carrying two civilians to her med station, they were just children. She remembers the feeling of her heart swelling at his softness as he gently laid them down, trying to tell her all he recalled from their injuries and where they came from so she could help them as best she could. She remembers the firmness in his voice when he said he’d help her and wait for the kids to wake up. That kind of man doesn’t go around killing beloved Vanguard leaders. Eden made a promise to herself to find out what’s really going on with this situation and make sure everyone knows the truth.

* * *

Kasia was hanging with Edwin and MT as they were preparing for mission leave that morning when they stumbled upon the commotion. Well, more like it stumbled upon them. They were at the hanger when a large group of bumbling Guardians, new and old, began to crowd and follow something. Supposedly _someone_. Kasia’s curiosity sparked and she squinted to see who was in the middle of the mess. A flash of silver white hair, the gleam from golden-like armor. They looked well kept, like their appearance mattered to them. Behind the Guardian, Kasia noticed, was a pink hissing silence ghost shell. She knew instantly who it was.  
“Hey, it’s Washington!” Kasia said out loud to herself. She then turned her body to Edwin, but still kept her eyes fixed on Washington in the crowd. Edwin, who had begun clamoring into the ship, already halfway on the step ladder, stopped to look down at Kasia, confused. She swatted the back of her hand to Edwin’s calf to get his attention and pointed deep into the crowd. From up on the ship, Edwin had a good view into the mass of bodies and he put his hand to his brow to search for what Kasia was looking at.  
“What are yo--” Edwin mumbled, cut off.  
“It’s your book buddy, Washington, see? I wonder why he’s so popular today. Ooh! You think he found me something good?” Kasia had a bit of excitement in her tone. Ever since she first met him at The Tower sometime ago, he’d been accustomed to bringing her more golden age gadgets and gizmos he’d find, or even sometime receive as gifts, from his adventures. He had no interest in them, but knew that they shouldn’t be thrown out. So finding Kasia and knowing she’d give what he finds the attention it deserves created a kind of friendship. With Washington and Edwin sharing a love of literature as well, the fireteam of Kasia, Edwin and MT all became used to Washington’s presence. So much so, they sometimes forgot he’s considered The Chosen Guardian. Edwin came to this realization as Washington became swallowed by the people.  
“It looks painful” Edwin pondered and looked back to Kasia to discover, to his dismay, she was no longer there. Kasia was instead pushing through the crowd to Washington. Edwin sighed and got of his latter. MT was bringing in some ammo crates when he stopped to look at Edwin’s defeated stance. Edwin turned to MT and saw the look of confusion -- as if to say, _‘Aren’t we leaving?’_  
Edwin gave a small smile and a shrug to MT and took off after Kasia. Once he got to the crowd, it wasn’t hard to keep track of Kasia’s flamingo pink updo. He deftly followed behind. When he caught up with her, the Guardians had made room around Washington and Kasia - she had already started a conversation and Edwin had only caught Washington’s response.  
“Hold on, I did have something.” Washington began to talk to his ghost.  
Edwin taps Kasia’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
“I asked if he had found any golden age stuff from his last mission. Hadn’t seen him since then.”  
“Ah” Edwin nodded. Washington then presented Kasia with a gadget that -whatever it was- looked worse for wear.  
“Washington, you sly dog! You went to the Cosmodrome, didn’t you?” Kasia laughed. Washington just shrugged.  
“Nothing accents better than Spinmetal. So, you and Edwin off for a mission of your own?” Kasia - being so involved with inspecting her new toy - didn’t answer. So Edwin did.  
“Off to Mars. Helping with the Warmind and some Cabal. You?” Edwin started being pushed by the crowd. He just noticed how close everyone had gotten. Kasia was lost from his immediate sight.  
“I uh--” The crowd had won, Edwin, Kasia, and Washington had all been separated. The crowd had moved and swept off Washington with it. When it cleared out of the hanger. Edwin saw Kasia with her gadget still. Edwin met up with her and grunted under his breath.  
“That was too many people.”  
“Definitely” Kasia agreed. “So what is Washington doing?”  
“No clue, was gone before I asked.” A stray Guardian past Kasia and Edwin, chasing the crowd. From the look of the clothes, it was a Kinderguardian.  
“Hey kid!” Kasia called out, “What's with that crowd?” The guardian turned and hastily responded.  
“The Hivebane is being accused of Cayde-6's death!” Then he swiftly turned on his heel to catch up. Kasia and Edwin both felt as if they'd just been hit by a flying sparrow. There was a pause. Then, a clatter as Kasia's gadget hit the floor.  
"What!? He's being, _what?_ " Kasia was confused and Edwin was shocked. The weight of a heavy question lingered; What did this mean for The Tower?

* * *

_“Big reign, the sixth, the seven_  
Hey hey, the King, the Legend  
Bang bang, the truth, the weapon  
Hey hey, the King, the Legend”  


* * *

They took his ghost and Washington honestly didn't know what to do. He steeled himself to wait this out. He knew he was innocent, everyone else just needed time to see that. Or at least that's how he reassured his worries.  
"Hey, Hivebane." It was The Drifter. Most others at the meeting left, save for a few who stood in the back, shrouded by the shadows.  
"Drifter" Washington added curtly.  
"Look, I don't _like_ you--"  
"I don't like _you._ " The Drifter huffed at Washington's quip.  
"I'm aware. I have a point here, can you let me get to it?" Drifter had put his hand up to stop Washington from speaking any further. Washington rolled his eyes and nodded. He'd let him speak. "You are honestly the best Guardian I've seen in my fields, Traveler be damned. Well, when you come join for a few rounds."  
"Your _point_ , Drifter?" Washington straightened himself facing The Drifter. He was a good head or a half taller, but The Drifter wasn't intimidated. As suspected, the guy did handle Taken Primevals all day.  
"Yeah, right, look," Drifter took a breath between his words, "We both now The Praxic Order is up to something, I do at least. I'm telling ya, it's nothing with the 'good of the people' in mind. Something's coming. Something big, and I know it, and now you do too. You're not stupid, you know me - as much as you wish you didn't - so just reassure me a man's faith in The Chosen One isn't misplaced, yeah?" Washington paused for thought. He didn't like The Drifter, but it's not as if he didn't trust him. With a hefty sigh of defeat, Washington nodded, he went to hold out his hand to shake on it, but The Drifter batted it back down.  
"What are you--?" Washington felt a little betrayed by the gesture.  
"Don't shake on it, brother! It looks suspicious." With that, Drifter turned to the door and on his way out, he called back, "Cya later, Lap Dog!" Washington gave out an annoyed sound of acknowledgement and tossed back his own remark.  
"Don't let the sewer rats eat away your bandanna, scoundrel!" One of the silent guardians from the shadows slipped out, trailing behind The Drifter. Washington noticed this. Looking at the other still darkened, Washington asked, "So you'll be tailing me, huh?" No response. Washington placed his helmet back on and with confident steps that betrayed his gut, left the room. He would have a lot of time to think now. He wondered what would kill him first, the lack of his Ghost, or his own mind.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LET ME USE THEIR OCS!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS AMAZING TO WORK WITH SO MANY PEOPLE WITH SUCH CREATIVE MINDS AND JOYOUS ATTITUDES. Here's their tumblr users and correlated Oc's!  
> sunn-dancer: Flint  
> cayde-6-is-ba3: Sinora  
> agressiveblue: Aurora  
> asshole-with-a-book: Star-8  
> midnightlove55: Eden  
> Guardians-Social-Network/katydraws: Kasia, Edwin, MT
> 
> ALSO ALSO BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO AGGRESSIVEBLUE AND CAYDE-6-IS-BA3 FOR SUCH TALENTED ART OF FOR THIS STORY!!!! THEY'RE AMAZING CHECK IT OUT ON THEIR TUMBLRS! (if I ever figure out links, they'll be here and also on like every chapter ever because it's so amazing)


End file.
